


being held by you

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smoking, Violence, just getting that out here, probably has lots of spelling issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A modern au where a certain boy cheats on his boyfriend, gets kicked out of his apartment, and spends the night with the one night stand who wasn’t as friendly after all.- or in other words, a fic I wrote in the bus while being bored.- also, I don’t really write a lot, so truly, don’t expect something brilliantly good. I just smashed a couple words on a document and called it a day.





	being held by you

The alcohol in the cup was cold when it was pressed in Theon’s hand, the bringer already gone before Theon could have looked. He shrugged and drank it down, way too fucking drunk out of his mind to even think about the possible drugs that could be involved in the drink.

There were drugs involved in the drink. He noticed it when he stumbled to Jon (whom he had mistaken as Robb) and made out with him next to his fucking girlfriend, or at least tried. The damned guy pushed him away and mumbled a quick what the fuck, obviously offended Theon tried to cheat on Jon’s brother.

“Didn’t try to cheat on him. Thought you were him,” Theon mumbled while walking away, cheeks red of the mistake. 

So if that was Jon, where the fuck was Robb? He could’ve sworn to see him at least five minutes ago. He walked through the crowd of people, but Robb was nowhere to be found.

It was only a matter of seconds till he walked into a brown haired (or was it black? It was way too fucking dark to see) guy. The man gave him a huge grin, and crashed his face onto Theon’s, biting his lip so hard blood started to flow. 

“Stop. Have a boyfriend,” Theon tried to say, but the man just brushed it off with another kiss. Theon still tried to protest, but the other man just bit harder with every word he said, the man bit harder. 

Theon hummed, and finally gave in. Robb fucking ditched him, why wouldn’t he ditch him too? He let the man take control, who guided him upstairs to the nearest bedroom he could find, throwing Theon hard on the mattress.

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you? You like to get fucked rough,” he whispered in his ear, biting it with his sharp teeth. Theon moaned in response, letting the man take control over his body.

This was good, Theon thought, while the man was fucking him harsher than Robb ever did. It hurt, hurt so bad, but Theon didn’t say no. He told him to go harder, and gods, it hurt him.

This was a better fuck than Robb ever gave him, he tried to think, Robb didn’t fucking deserve him. He didn’t. Didn’t with his fucking deserve the way Robb fucking ditched him, ditched him with his stupid pretty face. This man was prettier anyways. No, Theon interrupted his thoughts, this man was stupid fucking hot. So damned hot.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Theon grunted. The man pushed his face onto the pillow so Theon couldn’t speak anymore.

“You can keep in for a couple minutes, can’t you darling?” No, he really couldn’t. But he just nodded into the pillow, legs shaking while the man was still fucking him rather forceful.

Once the man came into him without a warning, Theon was allowed to come. He gasped into the pillow, letting out a loud cry.

Once he calmed down, the man started to give him sweet kisses on his neck, and Theon smiled into the pillow. This man was perfect. So perfect.

-

He had woken up at 7, cold arms wrapped around him. They weren’t Robb’s. His head hurt so bad. So did his arse. Shit. What the fuck had he done?

He tried to be as silent as possible, going out of bed and putting some clothes on his bare body. But he wasn’t quiet enough, as the supposed one night stand had awoken and was staring at him with his scary ice blue eyes. 

Theon tried to act like he didn’t see him, and quickly put on his shoes. Before he could place his hands on the doorknob, the man spoke.

“Aren’t you going to at least ask my name? Thank me for the best fuck of your life?” Theon saw the man grin in the corner of his eye, “or will you go back to your boyfriend? Pretend this never happened, while you still live with your guilt for the rest of your life. If he doesn’t break up with you, of course. He did ditch you yesterday, after all.”

Theon tensed while the night before came by like flashes in his eyes. He had cheated on Robb. But then again, where the hell was Robb? He went with him, he knew that. Perhaps that Talisa girl? No. Robb wouldn’t. But Theon did.

“Just, if Robb wouldn’t forgive you, know that you can always ring a bell. I liked you.”  
-

“Where were you?” Was the first thing Theon heard when he walked into the small apartment he shared with Robb. Robb wasn’t facing him, eyes focusing on the white wall in front of him. 

Theon sighed. “Robb, I’m sorry. I couldn’t find you, and I passed out on a couch. I’m so sorry, I thought you already left.” He decided to not mention how Robb ditched him, he wanted to see how this was going to play out. It was quiet, and Theon sat next to Robb on the couch after a bit of hesitation.

Robb looked at him with bags under his eyes, looking like he hadn’t slept in years. He saw a bit of anger hidden in the eyes, a face of betrayal and concern.

“No, you didn’t. I would’ve known if you did. I was one of the lasts at the fucking part man, I have searched the whole damn night for you. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Another pause. Maybe Robb didn’t ditch him. Robb looked closer to him, eyes having even more anger than before. He looked at his neck. “Is that a fucking hickey?”

There it was. Fucking shit. He had just lost fucking Robb. Fucking Robb with his pretty face and loving personality. Shit, shit, shit.

“Get out of my house. Come back tomorrow for your stuff, or whatever. I don’t want to see you today.” 

“No, no, Robb please. Please. Please, I can- I can explain. I was drunk Robb, please. I didn’t mean to. Robb, please, I lo-” Robb slammed his hand on the table.

“Don’t. You don’t fucking love me, Theon. If you did, you wouldn’t have fucking cheated. Get fucking out.” Theon stayed still, shocked. “I said, get, out.”

Theon swallowed, nodding his head and stood up, stumbling to the front door. He left with tears in his eyes.

-

He had nowhere to go. The Starks sure as hell weren’t an option, and Asha was gone for work. He could call Jeyne, or even fucking Ros or Kyra, but they would scold him as soon as they knew what he did. And he forgot his wallet too, for fucks sake, so not even a fucking hotel was an option.

He took his pack of cigarettes and put one with shaking hands, taking a deep drag before he sat down on a bench. 

He soon noticed a number written in black ink on the pack, with a name under it. Ramsay. It must’ve been the guy from tonight. Calling him would only cause more problems, but it was the only place to go. He dialed the number on his iPhone, and hoped to the gods the man would answer.

-

“Hey,” the supposed Ramsay said while letting him in into his big apartment. The call was short, Ramsay just told him his address and that Theon was more than welcome to spend the night. He didn’t ask any more questions, which Theon had appreciated.

He could hear some dogs barking from afar, sounding excited of the new visitor. It kinda reminded Theon of home, his home with the Starks and the direwolves who were way too big to be kept as a pet.

“Don’t mind them, they won’t hurt you,” Ramsay said as they walked to the living room. “That one's Red Jeyne.” He nodded to the dog that was running towards Theon. 

“She’s adorable.” He petted the large animal and gave it a kiss on her head. It made Ramsay feel soft, in a way. Ramsay wasn’t sure if he liked the feeling or not. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way for his victims.

Ramsay shook the thought away, he was going to break that pretty face in half while fucking him so hard blood would flow. So he kissed him.

Theon pushes him away, slightly scared for the way Ramsay acted. “I’m sorry, not- not now. I don’t think we will ever again, actually. I just needed a place to sleep, nothing more.” Ramsay only kissed him harder, holding his wrists so tight it would leave bruises.

“Good thing I don’t care what you think.”


End file.
